1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a color filter substrate and a method for manufacturing the same and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel using the same, and more particularly to a color filter substrate capable of reducing sheet resistance, a method for manufacturing the same, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are used in portable products such as personal digital assistant (PDA) and cellular phone, and the demand for LCD panels is ever increasing. Thus, the manner of producing high-quality a on the screen of portable products or projection TV has become an important issue to the manufacturers.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram showing an exploded view of a conventional LCD panel 100. The LCD panel 100 includes a color filter substrate 120, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 110 and a liquid crystal layer (not illustrated in the diagram) disposed between the color filter substrate 120 and the TFT substrate 110. The color filter substrate 120 includes a base material 130, a common electrode layer 150 and a filter structure 140. The filter structure 140 disposed above the base material 130 includes a sheltering matrix 142 and a plurality of color filter layers 141. The sheltering matrix 142 has a plurality of openings 142a for exposing a partial surface of the base material 130. The color filter layers 141 are disposed in the openings 142a. The common electrode layer 150 is disposed on the filter structure 140. The TFT substrate 110 has a plurality of TFTs 111 opposite to a portion of the sheltering matrix 142.
As is known, the common electrode layer 150, disposed on the sheltering matrix 142, is generally made from indium tin oxide (ITO), which does not have good conductive qualities. As the common electrode layer 150 is entirely coated on the base material 130, the common electrode layer 150 has higher sheet resistance, thereby affecting the display effect of the LCD panel.